Maldito Orgullo
by Sakiali12
Summary: Con nuestras miradas, las palabras sobrabran, y ellos también... éramos tú y yo… Solo que esta vez no estábamos juntos, todo por un maldito orgullo… Yo estaba con él, y tú con ella… Maldito orgullo Shaoran Li


Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, les pertenece a las maravillosas CLAMP ahora sí, la historia.

Maldito Orgullo

Ahí estaba yo, frente a ti, paralizada, en shock, sin saber que hacer o como actuar, en tu mirada pude ver la misma sorpresa que yo sentía en ese momento. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora… Pude verme a través de tus ojos, todos los recuerdos, todos los momentos que pasamos juntos pasaron como un flash por mi mente. Sé que tú pensabas lo mismo, lo pude sentir. Con nuestras miradas, las palabras sobraban… y ellos también. Me entró un deseo incontenible de abrazarte, de sentirme segura en tus brazos como me sentía antes de que _ellos_ nos arruinen la vida, pensando en que era lo mejor para nosotros… o para ellos… eso es lo que menos importaba en ese momento... En esos tres eternos segundos solo éramos tú y yo… Solo que esta vez no estábamos juntos, todo por un maldito orgullo… Yo estaba con él, y tú con ella… La vida se encargó de separarnos, en realidad _ellos_ se le adelantaron… lo lograron… y este maldito orgullo hizo lo suyo cuando decidió convertirnos en dos desconocidos.

En ese momento únicamente seguimos con nuestro camino…con un dolor en el pecho que me hacia querer vomitar…

-_Sakura__-_ interrumpió Saroto- _¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, solo un poco abrumada por todos los eventos del día de hoy, ha sido un largo día, no te preocupes__-_ Sonreí de la mejor manera que pude, pero no creo que quedo muy convencido con mi respuesta, aunque dejó el tema a un lado, creo que por la palidez que traía desde que había visto a Shaoran.

Ni bien llegué a mi casa, me despedí de Saroto, (con quien había estado saliendo desde hace más de medio año) rápidamente, y subí, es decir, corrí a mi cuarto a llorar desconsolada. Solo no podía controlar mis lágrimas y el dolor que envolvía mi pecho. No podía dejar de pensar en él, y en todo lo que había sucedido un año atrás.

**Flashback**

_-Shaoran__-_gritaba una Sakura un poco más jovial que la de ahora, con energía y una alegría característica de ella, mientras corría hacia sus brazos- _¡Te he extrañado durante todo el día! _

El ambarino la miró de manera un poco fría y retiró el abrazo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sin regresar a ver.

_-¿Shaoran? ¿Qué pasa?-_ Otra vez, sin respuesta_. __-¿Shaoran?-_ Sentía que me fallaba la respiración, y las lágrimas empezaban a querer salir de mis ojos. No entendía nada. Y en ese momento no me di cuenta.

_-__Sakura_- Era Yukito que trataba de traerme un poco a la realidad_- __Sakura, lo siento mucho_.- me decía mientras me abrazaba. El muy hipócrita.

_-¿Por qué Yukito, por qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué le hice? ¿Por qué se comportaría de esa manera conmigo?_

-_Tranquila mi pequeña Sakura, tranquila__-_ me decía mientras me consolaba y yo lloraba, tratando de ahuyentar un poco el dolor de mi pecho.

Y así empezó un juego ridículo entre los dos, de miradas intensas, llenas de confusión. Akane no se separaba de tu lado desde entonces, y Yukito no se separaba del mío. Ambos nos abrazaban constantemente tratando de sacarnos una sonrisa, sin lograr mucho progreso.

Con el tiempo, Yukito se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y me contó todo. La conversación, los celos, su dolor, y el plan. Un plan maldito entre tu mejor amiga y el mío. Un plan que nos llevaría a ambos a la destrucción. ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta que Akane estaba enamorada de ti? ¿Y que Yukito tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia mí? Fue la peor de las traiciones, que mi mejor amigo me haya hecho el peor daño del mundo, solo por unos celos ridículos, y un egoísmo inigualable. El muy hipócrita me decía que me quería ver feliz, pero claro, me quería ver feliz _con él_. Después de eso no quise arreglar nada, el dolor era demasiado. No volví a hablarle, ni a él, ni a Akane, _ni a ti_.

**Fin de Flashback**

A los diez minutos me quedé completamente dormida, solo para soñar, una vez más, como todas las noches, contigo. Y por supuesto para despertarme cinco minutos antes de que Saroto viniera por mí para ir a la fiesta. Me arreglé a la velocidad de la luz, ya un poco más tranquila, de manera que podía asistir a la fiesta de Naoko sin ningún problema. Me puse un vestido verde hermoso que me había regalado mi mejor amiga Tomoyo justamente para "esta ocasión especial", hice una trenza con mi cabello de manera que recorría toda mi cabeza de manera diagonal, y que terminara suelta a un lado. Mi maquillaje fue ligero, y al conjunto entero lo acompañaban unos aretes hermosos que me habían regalado por mi cumpleaños al igual que unos zapatos que combinaban con mi vestido. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba más tranquila, en mí faltaba un poco el brillo de mis ojos, además de que seguía un poco pálida por mi encuentro con Shaoran en la tarde.

Saroto no tardó en llegar, y partimos hacia la fiesta.

ooooooooooooooo

Por mis ojos se desbordaban las lágrimas. Maldición ¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿Por qué el destino quería jugar con mis sentimientos de esta manera? Al entrar a la fiesta nos reconocimos, nuevamente, enseguida. Y yo no pude hacer más que tomar la mano de mi cita y caminar como si nada pasara. Pero al saludarte, sentí tu aroma, era el perfume que yo te había regalado. Sentí tu nerviosismo, y estoy segura que tú sentiste el mío. Y sin embargo, camine de largo, a saludar al resto, cuando lo único que quería era quedarme contigo, a tu lado.

Yukito también estaba ahí, lo ignoré, al igual que a Akane. No debería, pero sigo guardando un sentimiento de rencor hacia ellos por habernos hecho lo que nos hicieron. Mientras saludaba a algunos amigos de Saroto sentí tu mirada en mi espalda, por lo que me regresé a verte. Te vi, y me viste. Nuevamente fueron segundos en los que solo estábamos tu y yo. Saroto rompió nuestro contacto al pedir mi atención con una conversación que, para mí, en ese momento no tenía sentido.

Esta es la peor forma de extrañarte Shaoran, teniéndote así de cerca, pero a la vez no te tengo. De buscarte a cada momento, y saber que no puedo encontrarte.

Tenía tantas ganas de huir en ese momento, de huir y de que tú me siguieras, y poder estar juntos en un mundo de fantasía que sé que no existe.

Yo seguía hablando de cosas sin sentido, mi boca decía algo, pero mi corazón y pensamientos decían solo tu nombre Shaoran. Y las ganas de abrazarte y quedarme contigo por siempre me envolvieron nuevamente. Maldito orgullo el tuyo, maldito orgullo el mío, maldito orgullo el nuestro, y por santo cielo, maldito el tiempo y el destino que hacen que sigamos lastimándonos.

Pasamos toda la noche, con cruce de miradas llenas de dolor. Yo queriendo gritar y correr hacia ti. O buscando maneras de coincidir contigo, solo por escuchar tu voz y ver tus hermosos ojos marrones… Buscando un beso tuyo.

Pero yo sé que eso no va a pasar. Y nunca paso. Porque tú y yo somos idiotas. Porque le dejamos a la razón lo que es del corazón. Me duele saber que aun me afectas de esa manera, pero más me duele saber que ninguno va a hacer nada al respecto, y aceptar que somos dos desconocidos con un asunto pendiente.

¡Odio que estés siempre tan presente en mi vida Shaoran! Odio tener que caminar de la mano de otro, cuando quiero caminar cogida de tu mano. Y todo por un orgullo que involucra a cuatro. Por un orgullo que no nos deja acercarnos, pero tampoco alejarnos.

Y sin embargo, con el corazón destrozado, tú sigues con ella, y yo sigo con él, porque nuestro juego seguirá por siempre, porque el tiempo es cruel, y no se puede cambiar el pasado. Porque nosotros no estamos destinados a estar juntos en este tiempo, en este mundo, pero sí en otro. Porque ahora _él y ella_ nos importan, y no podemos lastimarles por un egoísmo nuestro, por un capricho.

Les odio por habernos separado.

Sin embargo, siempre pensaré en ti. Siempre te recordaré. Y, estoy segura que en algún momento, el universo nos unirá, y podremos darnos todo el amor que ahorita no nos estamos dando.

Terminada la fiesta, nos despedimos, caminamos de la mano de otras personas, en rumbos distintos, sabiendo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, el juego continuará.

Una lágrima se desliza por mi cara. La última de la noche. Y ahora, consciente también de que no saldrás de mi mente por un buen tiempo.

Porque tú siempre serás mi primer amor Shaoran Li.

**Bueno.. que puedo decir... se me ocurrió en realidad al escuchar "sin danos a terceros" de Arjona.. no soy una fan de Arjona... pero me dijeron que escuche la canción porque va un poco con una historia de mi vida... y en realidad si es algo que me paso un poco a mí... Siempre he dicho que Sakura y Shaoran deben terminar juntos... Pero a veces la realidad es otra, y el ser humano es orgulloso.. y por el orgullo todo se puede ir a la m... solo espero que les haya gustado... este capítulo está reeditado porque me dijeron que no se entendía mucho el que estaba antes.. cuando lo escribí estaba con diferentes tipos de letra pero al subirlo se cambió todo a una letra y la historia quedó un poco confusa.. jaja en fin si tienen comentarios... ya saben jaja son bien recibidos! nos leeremos en una próxima! chaiiii**


End file.
